Stone's Gaze
by JennyDaQueen
Summary: Petra begins her first year at Yokai Academy not really expecting much. However, after a chance encounter after being dropped off, she makes a fast friend out of this odd girl she just met. Perhaps even over time their relationship may grow. Yo so I suck at summaries. I also know how cringe it is to read the token "insert OC" stories, so I hope this one turns out not as cringe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or it's characters**

She thought it was odd that she was the only one this bus. Well, the driver was of course where he was supposed to be, but it was that she was the only passenger, or at least that's what was going through her head as they entered a tunnel. School began in but a week's time and she was the only one arriving this early? Of course the school allowed students to move in throughout the month, since they were known to get students from around the globe, but it felt odd that it would ever just be one person on a day. It was not as though she was weirded out by the fact, just that she found it odd. Regardless she knew that her new school, the place she would spend the entirety of her high school career was close. She had been told by the bus driver, who managed to be both kind and creepy with every one of his mannerisms, about an hour ago. She figured it was in all probability, on the other end of the dimly lit tunnel they were currently traversing.

She sighed as she began to reminisce on the incident that made her mother require her to go to this school. She involuntarily winced as she remembered the panicked look on her mother's face when she had heard the news about what happened at her previous school. The kid didn't even die, so what was the big deal anyway? But even though she wasn't thrilled about having to be so far away from her mom and aunt, she knew it was probably for the best anyway. It would be good if she could learn more about herself and people who shared a similar situation. She just hoped that the school would be tolerable at the least, and that she would get over her homesickness.

Petra was roused from her thoughts and she had to cover her eyes from the sudden influx of light; even her sunglasses couldn't dim that level of incandescence. Soon enough her covered eyes began to adjust to being in the sun's rays once more and she removed her arm from around her face. It wasn't obvious what had caused the bright light to her however, as the violet and orange tinged sky seemed to hint that it was either late evening or early dawn. As she looked out her window she could even see various motes of light dotting the sky in multiple fascinating and strange patterns. Even the moon peeked out from behind a cluster of clouds to greet her entrance into this seemly alien world. It had been midday when they entered the tunnel, and time had not passed by that much since they entered; she checked the illuminated numbers displayed on her phone's home screen to confirm it had been but five or so minutes.

The large vehicle soon slowed to a gradual stop on a rather picturesque cliff overlooking a great gleaming body of water. The residual light in the sky seemed to dance around on top of the water and it moved in tune with the waves, crashing against the very cliff they were on now. If Petra had been a painter this may have been a perfect muse for her, alas she was more of sculpture when it came to the arts, not that she considered herself talented in such anyway. She was once again roused from her musings by the sound of the bus door sliding open, this must be her stop. She wasn't sure how she omitted the massive gothic building on the horizon, but it escaped her vision until now, that must be her school.

As she gathered her belongings she had inside the bus and proceeded to disembark the bus, she noticed a rather sly and eerie grin flash across the driver's visage. "Good luck here, you'll need all you can get.." He muttered and trailed off.

Petra chose to ignore the rather ominous and morose comment, instead electing to gather the few storage containers she had under the bus, it wasn't that much, the bare minimum she concluded when she had packed it, however now she was contemplating how to transport it all to the dormitories. Almost the instant she removed her final box and closed the underbelly of the bus, it took off once more, back down the tunnel from whence she came.

"What an odd person.." she mused out loud.

She then turned to look at her small stack of belongings that she would be needing for her year here. It really was just what she needed, almost nothing more than the essentials, however that would not make it any less of a burden to have to carry these individually. Perhaps there is someone at the dorms who could help? "No.. I don't want to leave all of this out here, especially not on a cliff.." She muttered to herself as she began to stack a few of the lighter boxes to make fewer trips.

Just as she placed the final box on top of her hastily crafted and haphazard stack, she caught a brief flash of violet out of the corner of her eye. She quickly raised her arms in front of her, nearly knocking over the jenga tower of boxes in the process. However she quickly realized the flash was a bit away from her, and as of this moment, posed her no immediate harm. A light grazing of red dashed across her cheeks as she realized how foolish she must look, not only in the position she readied herself in, but for jumping at what may be her own shadow. She let out the air she had been holding in when she prepared herself for battle and let her arms fall to her sides. She hung her head in exasperation, only to once more reach out frantically as her sunglasses began to quickly make their way to the ground. Her lack of dexterity and balance led to her face getting a rather close view of her tower as she took it down with her. As she now lay on top of her belongings, no closer to the dorms than she started, she realized, with no small degree of embarrassment, that so far her only accomplishment was avoiding breaking her glasses.

"Maybe I can just set up here…" she mumbled into shower supplies, which had freed themselves of their cardboard prison during the tumble. In response came a muffled laugh, one that she could tell was right in front of where she now lay.

No longer having the pride or energy required to freak out and embarrass herself once more, she simply looked up to greet the audience of her one woman comedy show. As she tried her hardest to ignore the fact that she could now clearly see up the lady's rather short skirt, though she would never admit she enjoyed the sight, it seemed that the violet flash from before now seemingly made itself, or herself known. The woman possessed light purple hair, which she thought paired charmingly with her similarly shaded eyes, though they held more of a blue tint, as opposed to her own which held more of a grey appearance. As her eyes traveled down it revealed that she was wearing an off-shoulder jacket of sorts. It's alabaster color similarly complimented the woman's pale complexion that brought to mind images of snow draped over the bare trees in the winter time. Beneath that, besides her plaid skirt, was a harness of sorts, though only for her left leg. This brought her eyes down to her purple striped stockings, which Petra thought looked rather cute, even though purple would not mesh well with her own verdant tinged waist length hair. She found the woman rather attractive, something she was sure the other girl realized she believed as Petra found that she was staring, which brought back that flush red to her otherwise pale cheeks.

Petra pushed herself into a sitting position so she would be getting an upskirt of the stranger anymore, and to maybe make the situation less awkward for her, though that seemed unlikely. All the while the violet lady simply watched her motions attentively, scrutinizing her mannerisms as she adjusted herself, almost analyzing her. They wordlessly regarded each other for a moment, taking in each others expressions. Petra found it odd that she didn't notice that this girl seemed to have some sort of…... lollipop?

"Um.. look it's been a long day and I was already pretty uncoordinated." Petra spouted as she pushed herself off the ground.

The corners of the other girl's lips curved upwards and was followed by a similar chuckle to before. "It was interesting to watch though." The woman added as she aided Petra to her feet.

After dusting herself off and promptly thanking the stranger for her assistance, she once again regarded her, now spilled, luggage. "I don't suppose you would be willing ot help me carry some of this?" Petra asked with a sly grin adorning her face. The other girl seemed to contemplate this query for a short moment before responding "Sure, I can always catch a later bus, and it looks like you need the help.

With that Petra let out a long sigh of relief, though she felt guilty that it would inconvenience the other woman, she was certainly not about to turn down the offer. "Thank you so much miss…?" She dragged out a silence afterwards, hoping the blank would be filled in. "Mizore" she replied as she took a hefty amount of boxes into her arms, to which Petra was visibly impressed by. "Petra" she added, now following her lead and grabbed the remaining boxes, she was surprised that the two of them would be able to transport it all.

Mizore nodded back at her and began on her trek towards the girl's dormitories. After a few minutes of silent travel, Petra decided she would rather get to know her savior better than continue in silence. "So, what were you doing over here anyway? I saw you once before I made a fool of myself." Petra inquired, but quickly felt guilty as she saw a look of sulleness overcome violet woman's features. "Ah but you don't have to answer or anything, just me rambling really." She quickly added in an attempt to salvage the mood. It seemed to work as Mizore shot her a look that read her gratefulness to Petra for reading the mood. The silence, now marginally more awkward than it had been due to the attempted conversation continued for a short while longer until she heard the other woman's soft voice pierce the stillness in the air. "So, are you going to be attending school here?" Petra figured it was a rather obvious question, but also figured that it may have been an attempt at an ice breaker. "Yeah, it wasn't my idea though, more of my mom's after …. Well accidents happen right?" to which the other girl nodded in an oddly cold manner.

"What about you? Do you go here, or are you just seeing a sibling off?"

"I'm starting here this year, like you. But I'm going to miss the first month." Mizore replied.

"Oh?" Petra's curiosity now piqued. "Family issues." was her reply.

This level of casual conversation persisted, though the comfort level between the two quickly rose. Petra felt that after starting this conversation, it became much easier to continue. It seemed to her that Mizore had similar feelings, as the cold attitude was quickly warming up as more emotions were put on display by her. As they reached their dorm after about three quarters of an hour, the two already knew they would be fast friends.

Petra shifted the weight in her arms so she could pull her phone out from her pocket to remind herself which building she would be residing in. "Let's see…. I think it's that one." Petra articulated as she nodded her head towards the building in question.

"Oh." Mizore quipped with a small degree of intrigue. "Why? Know someone in that building?" Mizore shook her head, making her way towards the entrance. "No, that's the one I'm in."

The features on Petra's face lit up in elation. "Oh really? Wow that's convenient, going to make it easy to hang out then yeah?" To this Petra noticed Mizore stumble slightly, hardly enough to be noticeable, but enough for her to gather that what she had said had been unexpected. "Oh? You want to..?" her voice came out more like a whisper, almost as though it was more of a question to herself. "Well yeah of course? I mean, I would like to think we're friends." Petra added as she made her way through the now open door, which Mizore held for her. She noticed Mizore's expression warm once again as the faintest hint of red seemed to sneak it's way up to the girl's face.

Petra realized that maybe she was being a smidge too forward, an issue her mother often reminder her of. "But I know we just met and all and I totally understand that maybe you don't know me enough to call me a friend and all." The words falling out of her mouth in a hurried manner as the familiar heat found it's place back on her face.

"No, I just" Mizore seemed to be trying to figure how to best articulate her feelings, as her face scrunched in a fashion that made it appear she was in deep contemplation. "Well, no one really ever gets me, or wants to take the time to. I'm just not… used to someone trying I guess."

"Oh well, I would really like to get to know you better. I mean, we've only known each other for maybe an hour, but you seem like someone I could get along easily." Mizore would note how compassionate Petra's features appeared, and how the genuinity in her words practically radiated off her. She simply chose to reply with an expression that she hoped easily conveyed her gratitude and elation.

After exchanging sincere expressions that conveyed more than words could, they continued up to the floor which Petra was residing on in a comfortable silence. Soon enough they made their way to the third floor, which would be her home for the time being. They had been sure to get her key at the front desk as she signed herself in when they first arrived. Petra had also noticed that it seemed like a lot of the other students had already arrived on campus, perhaps she was late by their standards? As they now arrived at the door which Petra knew led into her room, room 341. She once again saw Mizore's eyes widen in what appeared to be excitement, which Petra thought was a cute look for her.

"Wait, is this your room?" A spark of interest displayed on her features.

"Yeah, well at least I'm fairly sure." Petra answered, trying maneuver her boxes so that she could retrieve the key from her pocket. She heard Mizore's telltale muffled chuckle as she heard the lock on the door click. When she looked up she saw Mizore with her arm outstretched retrieving the key she held from the lock in the door. It quickly dawned on Petra what the consequences of that must mean.

"Wait, don't tell me we're roommates?" Petra hastily inquires, a look of joy quickly taking over expression. The other woman let out another chuckle under her breath. "Guess so, roomate." Her expression seemed to convey that she felt similarly pleased at this outcome. They both made their way into the fairly sized room. After quickly deciding on a place to set the boxes, as even with her abnormal strength it was still hard to hold all of it for so long. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Mizore felt the same as she two hastily set down her own stack. Petra took a quick glance around the room to see what her new living quarters looked like. The walls appeared to have some sort of wallpaper that held the appearance of wrought iron fence sitting in foreground of a cemetery, to Petra it seemed dreadfully tacky and overused. However it did seem to match much of the rest of the building she had seen so far, as did the drab green carpeted floor. Altogether it did not seem particularly visually pleasing to her, and judging by the looks on Mizore's face, she felt similarly. The beds seemed simple enough, not large by any means, but she probably would roll off in the middle of the night.

"I think they need to fire the interior designer." Petra announced with a short chuckle

"It's fine, it's not flashy. I'm not a fan of the color though. Your hair is a much prettier shade than whatever this is." Mizore stated, motioning to the ground.

"Well. it will certainly help my self-esteem to know my hair is nicer than the floor." jovial sarcasm highlighting her tone. The other woman just laughed in response.

They then set to unpack the contents of the boxes and bags they had carried over. They set up her bed together as well as put all her clothes away and took care of any miscellaneous items with a good degree of efficiency. They worked while exchanging small talk still curious to learn more about each other, since it seemed they were not only going to be friends, but roommates. Both of them thought to themselves that it was a rather odd coincidence, but neither of them were disappointed. Soon though as they were putting away the last of Petra's belongings a memory flashed in Petra's mind.

"Oh crap Mizore" Petra started "Didn't you have to catch a bus?" She checked her phone to see that it had now been two and a half hours since she had arrived. Petra had no clue what the bus schedule was, not that she would be surprised if it just came and went as it pleased though. A look of remembrance and alarm quickly passed over Mizore's face, though she almost immediately reigned it in. "You know, it wasn't that important after all." She stated, now with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Are you sure? I know families can be, I won't be offended if you have to go."

"No, it's not important anymore, I think the problem fixed itself." Mizore added, the determination on her features showed prominently.

"Oh, they text you while we were putting everything away?" the confusion she felt taking over her own expression.

"No, just trust me on this one."

"If you say so, if you need to talk or anything I'm here for you though. I know I've never been away from my family for long or anything, so I know how you feel if it's like that." As she said this, a familiar look of pleasant surprise showed it self on the other girls face and her expression could warm the room.

"Thank you Petra, really." tears beginning to show themselves in her eyes. "You really don't know how much everything you've done for me today means."

Once again Petra seemed perplexed. "What do you mean? You've been helping me out all day?"

The only response she received was the other girl approaching her and throwing her arms around Petra as she pulled the two close together. While the embrace felt cold in temperature, for reasons Petra did not understand, it was warm in it's own right. In fact, Petra would say that this felt right as she wrapped her arms around Mizore in a similar fashion. "Well, I'm still not really sure what I did, but I'm glad it helped."

AN: Sorry to everyone who read this previously, I realized too late I had uploaded the unedited version which contained several glaring errors. I apologize for this and hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new tale.


End file.
